The Experiment
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Not having any new ideas to write, Miku suggests Rin try her hand on a contemporary romance. The problem? Rin has no experience whatsoever in romance. In an attempt to change this, Rin decides to use a certain boy to help her with her experiment. One-shot.


Author's Note: At 7,326 words (not counting the author's note and disclaimer), this has to be the longest one-shot I have ever written. I really wanted to write a sweet contemporary romance, and this was the story that came out of that.

I know a lot of people don't ship RinXNero, but I adore this ship so I gave them their own fanfic. Maybe one day they'll get more fans, but for now I will have to settle for their sad lack of fame. Hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Akita Nero (why has Crypton not adopted him yet? Neru got adopted so why not her brother?). I do own the cover art, though. Drew it myself, actually. Isn't it cute? :P

* * *

With what was a mix between a huff and a sigh, Rin rested her chin the palm of her hand as she continued to aimlessly stare at her laptop screen while she sat in the corner of her favorite café. She needed words, but her mind was currently as blank as a freshly painted wall. As time continued to pass Rin considered just banging her head on the keyboard in hopes of a brilliant idea manifesting itself on the empty doc. She needed an idea with a side of inspiration, but apparently her brain was fresh out of stock. It wasn't until she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket did Rin return to reality.

_Finished my new manuscript. Wanna read?_

Rin but her lip. Miku had already finished a new manuscript? Didn't she start two weeks ago? Rin couldn't help but incorporate her thoughts into her reply.

_That was fast. _

_I wrote a novella this time. I was experimenting with a new genre but didn't want to commit myself to something I might end up hating. You know what I mean?_

_No, I don't know what you mean._

_You really should try something new._

Rin almost laughed out loud. _Not gonna happen._

_Rin, you can't expand yourself if you refuse to try new things. Just write a 2500 word AT LEAST short story for a setting you never written for before._

_Like what?_

_IDK. Romantic contemporary?_

That made Rin's eyes pop open._ You can't be serious._

_All you ever write is dystopian, and no one, not even the main character, falls in love by the end._

_That's a bad thing?_

_I'm still crying over the fact Emma and Luke didn't end up together by the end of your last novel. I was really rooting for them._

_I'm not good at romance._

_Doesn't mean you can't try._

Rin did not know how to reply so instead of doing such she put her phone away and picked up her and her laptop's staring contest.

Rin and Miku had been friends since elementary school, and they became writing buddies when they shared with each other their own dreams of becoming authors one day. They had been writing together for years, and Rin couldn't deny Miku's wide variety in stories. Miku would write anything be it fantasy, dystopian, or contemporary. She could write either fun, light hearted reads or depressing, "my feels!" stories as if she had no problem with them. Of course, Miku, unlike Rin, was open to the possibility of trying to write different genres and experiment with new settings. If Rin had started doing the same thing when Miku had first mentioned it then perhaps she would have an easy time writing new material, but no, Rin had to be stubborn and stick to futures with the government as the biggest enemy.

Tapping her index finger against her teeth, Rin considered Miku's challenge. Rin needed a new story anyway, so why not stretch herself out and write something that would be the exact opposite of everything else she had ever written in her entire life? She liked having a challenge in sports and video games, so why not in writing? There was only one problem stopping Rin: She had no experience whatsoever in romance. Granted, she had no personal experiences in a dystopian world either, but those were situations left to her own imagination. She could create whatever rules she wanted for a dystopian novel, but not so much a romance novel.

Even at the age of twenty and being a sophomore in college, Rin had never once been asked out. She was heavily boyish in appearance with her chin length hair and her oversized clothing. Rin had picked out glasses from the men's side of the shop in order to not get stuck with girly glasses. All in all, she was never of any boys interest as they would either mistake her for a guy or believe that Rin liked girls. One person had even asked her once if she was transgender. Shaking her head, Rin still couldn't understand how anyone could think of her in such a way. It was completely obvious she was a straight female, right?

"What's today's latest project?" a voice from behind Rin's laptop screen asked.

"I don't know, Nero," Rin answered. Shutting her laptop, Rin said, "I was actually just considering this challenge Miku gave me, but I'm not all that experienced."

"Challenge?" Nero questioned as he sat across from her. "What kind of challenge?"

Blowing a strand of hair from her face, Rin replied, "A challenge to write a 2,500 word story for a contemporary romance."

"That doesn't sound so hard," Nero said.

"Well it is," Rin placed her face into her palms. "How does one think of a plot for a contemporary in the first place?"

"Can't say I have the answer to that," Nero responded. "How about you incorporate personal experiences into your work?"

"What?" Rin looked at him. "Personal experiences?" Nero nodded. "Sorry, but that won't do," she continued. "I have zero experiences in romance."

"That's a surprise," Nero replied. "You look as if you have broken some hearts before."

"Naw," Rin smiled. The way Nero was always so light hearted always made Rin smile. He could make the darkest of days seem sunny, especially since his golden eye color rivaled the sun itself. "I've always been single so it's not as if I have any stinking clue what to write."

"You'll think of something," Nero winked. "Gotta go," he said as he stood up, "my shift starts in five."

"All right," Rin smiled. "Nero?" When the boy acknowledged her, Rin said, "I would like a refill of my coffee after you get your apron on."

Laughing, Nero saluted her and said, "Yes ma'am."

After he had gone, Rin hummed as she drummed her fingers against her jaw. _Personal experiences, huh?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how's your writing coming along?" Miku's voice said from the other end. Miku was at the part time job she worked every Saturday, but since she was on break she decided to call Rin in order to check up on the blonde.

"A little bumpy, but I'm managing," Rin answered as she, now home, continued to type her newest story. "It took a moment to get something started, but now I have words going."

"Going, not flowing?" Miku asked.

"Its still a new thing for me!" Rin laughed. "I barely have five hundred words."

"That's better than nothing," Miku said. After Rin agreed, Miku asked, "So what's this story about?"

"It's basically an experiment," Rin answered.

"An experiment?" Rin could tell Miku's eyebrows raised with the question.

"Let's just say a certain someone suggested I try incorporating personal experiences into my work," Rin replied. "So as a result I'm going to have the main character experiment my experiments, experience all of my experiences."

"I don't think I know where you're going," Miku said slowly.

"That's fine," Rin responded. "I don't know what to expect from any of this."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Miku asked.

"Nope," Rin answered, "but that's what makes this exciting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin had met Nero when they were fourteen. She as at the café with Miku during one of the Saturdays they would write together while both were still in high school. Rin had precisely ordered an ice cold cappuccino with no wipe cream, yet Nero had somehow managed to give her the exact opposite. After Rin had complained Nero had tried to fix the problem by taking back her cup and getting her what she had ordered. It would have probably worked if not for the fact he accidentally spilled the boiling hot drink on her lap.

How he was not fired that day, Rin did not know, but despite everything it was the start of a beautiful friendship. Every Saturday from there on Rin, with or without Miku, would go to the café and spend two hours there as she drafted her latest project. It didn't take long for the two to get on a first name basis, and it wasn't long after that he had asked Rin what she was always doing on her laptop while she was there. Nero was very supportive and encouraging of her despite not really knowing her, but that was Rin liked most about him: He wasn't judgemental and believed any should do their best to live their dream. Now here they were, six years later, and Nero was Rin's best friend after Miku.

The funny thing about their relationship was that the only time they saw each other was when Rin to the café to write. They didn't go to the same school, and they don't go to the same college. They never so much as exchanged phone numbers, and, now that Rin thought about it, they didn't tell the other their own last name either. Rin knew she would have to fix those problems if she wanted her experiment to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was pouring by the time Rin had finished her iced coffee and turkey sandwich. Rin had decided against bringing her laptop that day as she didn't have anything to write, but she was in the mood for one of the café's sandwiches so she went regardless of not getting any writing done.

"This has to be the very first time I have ever seen you without your laptop," Nero observed the moment Rin walked through the door.

"No inspiration today," Rin shrugged before placing her order. Now that she was finished, Rin was practically trapped in the café as it was raining cats and dogs outside and she had not brought an umbrella. Served her right for not checking the local weather channel before she left.

"You look bored," Nero pointed out from the counter after five minutes. Minus Rin, the café was completely empty of patrons.

"I can't leave," Rin replied. "I live fifteen minutes from here and I didn't bring my umbrella."

"It's expected to rain all day, you know?" Nero said.

"You're kidding," Rin moaned.

"Nope," Nero shook his head. After a moment he said, "I'll ask someone in the back if they will watch the cashier for me while I take you home."

"You don't have to do that for me," Rin said.

"Yes I do," Nero replied. "It's a gentleman's job to assist a lady."

"You're not a gentleman," Rin snorted.

"Nor you a lady," was Nero's comeback. "I'm walking you home regardless so I suggest you get used to the idea." With that Nero retreated into the back.

It was too perfect, Rin realized. She would not only learn more about Nero but also get to experience what it feels like to have a boy walk you home. It fit so much like a romantic contemporary that Rin could have squealed with delight. She would get a lot of writing done tonight.

When Nero emerged with a black umbrella in hand, Rin nearly jumped out of her chair as she made her way by his side. She silently giggled when Nero held the door open for her. _I hope he offers his arm to me_ Rin inwardly sighed.

"Where do you live?" Nero asked.

Pointing to the right, Rin answered, "That direction."

"Okay," Nero responded before beginning to walk away.

It was before the rain began landing on her did Rin come to realize Nero was not going to offer his arm. _Guess I shouldn't expect too much._ After they had crossed the street, Rin asked, "What's your last name?"

"What?" Nero raised an eyebrow at her.

"I said, 'What's your last name?'" Rin repeated.

"Why do you want to know?" Nero asked.

"Because I have known you all throughout high school and half of college and yet I don't know your last name," Rin answered. "Is knowing your last name too much to ask?"

Nero seemed to think about it for a moment before replying, "I suppose I never did think of that."

"So will you tell me?" Rin asked.

"Only if you tell me yours," Nero answered.

"Deal!" Rin beamed. "So what's your last name?"

"You tell me first," Nero responded.

"But I asked you first."

"And you're a lady so you should go first."

Rin stopped in front of Nero, crossed her arms, and said, "I am the lady, and you are the gentleman. It is rude of a gentleman to ask a lady her name before he introduces himself."

Nero and Rin stared at each other for a solid minute before both simultaneously broke out in laughter. "I suppose you win," Nero smiled. Rin smirked in victory before Nero said, "It's Akita. Nero Akita."

"And mine's Kagamine," Rin replied. "Rin Kagamine."

Sticking out his hand, Nero said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kagamine."

Rin shook the hand that was offered to her. "The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Akita," Rin giggled. It was when the two resumed walking did Rin ask, "What's your favorite color?"

"What is this?" Nero asked with a smile. "Twenty questions?"

"I'm sorry," Rin answered through her giggles, "I didn't know there was a question-per-day limit."

Nero bumped his shoulder into Rin's before asking, "Why do you want to know all about me all of a sudden?"

"When you think about it," Rin answered, "we never really had a chance to talk. Either I was writing or you were busy with a customer; we never could really sit down and get to know each other."

"Can't say you're wrong," Nero frowned. "It's almost as if I don't know you as well as I should."

"That's why I'm trying to fix it," Rin said. "I have seen you every Saturday for the past six years and I just now learned your last name. If that's not screwed up then I don't know what is."

"Then perhaps we should get a chance to get to know each other," Nero smiled. "How does dinner at Captain D's this Friday sound?"

"You mean that seafood place?" Rin asked.

"I'm a college student living off of minimum wage," Nero answered. "I have ramen noodles for dinner every night. You should be grateful I didn't suggest dinner off the dollar menu at McDonald's."

That made Rin laugh so hard she began to snort. "Oh God!" she got in before a snort escaped her. "I can't stop!"

Even Nero couldn't help but crack up either. "It's okay," he laughed. "You have an adorable laugh so I wouldn't mind if it took you all night to settle down."

The blush that attacked Rin because of Nero's statement was enough to calm Rin down. _He likes my laugh? _she wondered as she looked into his honest golden eyes. "Sorry," Rin apologized after her laughter ceased. "You just told me how poor you are and I laugh like a hyena."

"S'okay," Nero grinned. "It's funny because it's true." Rin was about to say her laughter was still unnecessary when Nero asked, "So would you mind dinner, or would you rather not for the sake of not costing me food money for the next week?"

"I don't want to be the reason you can't buy on sale ramen," Rin said. "I would love to go to dinner with you, but I will pay for my own food."

"No you won't," Nero said. "I asked you out so it's my job to pay. That is how dates work, isn't it?"

"Date?" Rin questioned. "You're asking me out on a date?"

"Um, yeah," Nero replied. "I think so."

"I've never been asked to go on a date before . . . ," Rin trailed off.

"Funny," Nero grinned, "I never asked a girl to go on a date before."

"So this is going to be a first time for us both, huh?" Rin asked.

"Only if you say 'yes,'" Nero answered.

"Then yes," Rin smiled, "I would love to go on a date with you, Nero Akita."

"Is seven a good time?" Nero asked.

"Seven is a perfect time," Rin answered. "Oh," she said when she noticed where they were, "I live here."

"All right," Nero said as he observed the apartment building. "Shall I pick you up here?"

"You shall," Rin said as walked under the oning. "See you Friday," she waved.

"See you," Nero responded before he left.

Watching his retreating figure, Rin leaned against the wall as she placed a hand over her pounding heart. Not only did she gain personal experiences to write into her story but she also got a date that could give her even more to incorporate into her writing. _This has to be the best day of my life_ Rin dreamingly smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going on a date?!" Miku asked in complete and utter disbelief. "You?! Date?! Did I hear you right?"

"Funny," Rin furrowed her brows, "that's EXACTLY what I said to Len when he told me you two were going out."

"Still," Miku shook her head, "I never would have imagined your first date would be the guy who spilled hot coffee on you."

"Nor did I ever imagine you would be dating my twin brother," Rin said. "Face it, the things we never expect to happen will probably one day happen."

"Wouldn't it be weird though?" Miku asked as she sat on Rin's bed.

With her attention back to the clothes in her closest, Rin answered, "I doubt it. We know each other pretty well. Of course, minus the little things like our family and what we want to do for the rest of our lives you can say we know everything about each other."

Shaking her head, Miku said, "As long as you think you're going to like him, then I guess all I can say is have fun."

"Thanks, Miku," Rin smiled. Pulling out a light blue sweater, Rin asked, "You like?"

"Match it with your dark jeans and converse and I say you will look stunning," Miku smiled. She knew the outfit wasn't exactly dating material, but knowing Rin the clothes would be over dressed in her mind. The girl usually only ever wore T-shirts and shorts, after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoa, Rin," Nero said when Rin climbed down the stairs, "you look great."

"Thanks," Rin blushed. "You look, uh, different without your uniform. Oh! But it's a good kind of different!"

Laughing, Nero said, "Relax, I know what you meant. I have never seen you in anything but a graphic tee so I can say the same about you."

Not knowing how to respond, Rin only smiled and nodded. "So," Rin said after they had walked some time, "you never did tell me what your favorite color is."

"I didn't?" Nero raised his eyebrows. When Rin nodded he said, "My favorite color is orange." Chuckling, he said, "So sorry I didn't tell you until now. I bet the suspense was killing you."

"You lose," Rin grinned. "So what shade of orange?"

"Like the fruit."

"Haha, I love oranges. They're my favorite food."

"You're kidding," Nero said to her.

"Not at all," Rin shook her head. "I was always that kid in elementary who always had to have a freaking orange packed with her peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"And you never grew sick of them?" Nero asked.

"Never," Rin answered. "My favorite color is lavender, by the way. Actually, I like a lot of soft colors such as baby blue and aqua green."

"Those are beautiful colors," Nero said.

"Thanks," Rin responded. After they had gotten to the restaurant, ordered, and began to eat Rin asked, "So how many siblings do you have?"

"One older sister," Nero answered. "You?"

"A twin brother."

"You're a twin?" Nero gasped in amazement. "Just a minute ago I was completely convinced I had never met a twin before, and now you're telling me I've known one for six years and am now on a date with her?"

Laughing, Rin replied, "Yeah."

"Well I'll be darned," Nero said as he dipped his French fry in his tartar sauce and took a bite of it.

Widening her eyes, Rin asked, "You dip your fries in tartar sauce?"

"Yep," Nero answered. "I know, it's gross."

"No it's not," Rin shook her head. "I do the same thing!"

"No way," Nero laughed.

After a few minutes of discussing their favorite way to eat fries, Nero said, "If I recall correctly, you once told me you plan to major in writing and then get a novel published."

"Exactly," Rin said as she took a sip of her soda. "I have been writing ever since I was little, so why not do something I've always done for the rest of my life?" Nero nodded in agreement. "So what are you planning to be one day?" Rin asked. "I doubt you plan on owning a coffee shop."

"Naw," Nero said. "I plan on becoming a mechanic, but my mom insist I finish four years of junior college before I make up my mind."

"You're good with cars?" Rin asked.

"I'm practically the automobile whisperer," Nero smiled. "I learned everything I know from my grandpa."

"Next time I need my car checked, I'll remember to go to you," Rin said. "Every time I go to a shop I have to pay money I don't have to fix problems that come back in two months."

"That's how they make money," Nero said, "but whatever you need done I'll do for free."

"No you won't," Rin said. "Until you're not spending every night eating food that cost less than a dollar nothing from you shall be free."

"I honestly don't mind not having much money," Nero insisted.

"I know," Rin replied, "but I'm too prideful to have people do things for me."

"And I'm too stubborn to accept help from other people," Nero said.

Half smiling, Rin said, "I guess we might butt heads every once in a while, huh?"

Returning the smile, Nero agreed, "Perhaps so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hiya Rinny!" Nero cheerfully greeted when Rin walked into the café the next day. His greeting attracted the attention of everyone in the café, but Nero's eyes were so set on Rin he didn't even notice. It was enough to cause Rin to giggle.

Waving, Rin said, "Hey Nero. The usual, please."

"Coming right up, my lady," Nero responded before heading towards the back to place her order.

Rin sat in her favorite corner before she began to boot up her laptop. Last night's experiences were bound to make for an interesting read. It was right before Rin opened up her document did Nero set her order in front of her. "Thank you, Kind Sir," Rin said.

"You're welcome, Good Ma'am," Nero returned before going back to work.

Laughing to herself, Rin spent her Saturday the way she always did. She ate her sandwich, drank her coffee, and wrote her story. She ended up being so absorbed in her writing that by the time Rin had shut off her laptop she had realized how late it was. "Seven o'clock?" she gasped when she looked at her watch.

"You were totally in the zone, huh?"

Rin looked up to see Nero, out of uniform, standing next to her. "Yeah," Rin sheepishly answered.

"You hungry?" Nero asked. It wasn't Rin, but her stomach, who had answered. "That has to be the best imitation of a whale's mating call that I have ever heard," he grinned. "Wanna stop by my place and grab a bite?"

"You want me to go to your house?" Rin asked.

Nero's smile soon vanished as he realized how Rin could have taken what he said. "No," he answered, "not like that. I only meant have dinner and that's it. I mean, I know this isn't something you straight up ask a girl you haven't even asked to go on a second date with but I wouldn't do anything stupid. I won't rape you are anything. I just thought dinner would be nice. Geez, I'm so stupid. . . ."

"It's okay," Rin smiled. "I really am hungry so I would love to have dinner with you."

What Rin had said made Nero feel better. "So, What's your favorite flavor of ramen? I have both chicken and beef."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is it," Nero said when he and Rin walked into his apartment. "I know it's small and nothing much, but it's home."

"I think it's cozy," Rin smiled as she took in the tiny complex. Nero's apartment was no bigger than your average motel room. The kitchen was first thing to the left, the bathroom to the right, and at the end of the room sat a single sized bed with a couch and coffee table lying at the foot. The walls were bare and a boring shade of white, but the wallpaper in the kitchen had a faded pink and blue floral pattern. There was a ceiling fan on the roof, and by the looks of things a blade was missing. "A place like this had ought to keep a man humble."

"And stuck up women away," Nero said as he began to boil the water. "Even my own sister won't visit me because she finds this place such a dump."

"That sucks," Rin said as she sat on the couch. Since she shared an apartment with Miku, Rin didn't pay so much on rent as the girls split the bill, and as they both had well paying jobs it wouldn't have mattered much if each had her own one bedroom apartment. "It must get a little lonely being here all by yourself."

"It does," Nero responded as he joined Rin on the couch, "but it's less lonely than it would be if I had a bigger place."

"I think that's true," Rin said as she lied her head back. It wasn't until she had finished her dinner did Rin mange to ask, "Why don't you get a different job?"

"Pardon?" Nero raised an eyebrow at Rin.

"Why don't you get a different job?" Rin repeated. "You know, one that pays well. You've had the same job for six years; certainly it's not the best job ever."

"I admit it's not," Nero said. "I almost quit on more than one occasion."

"Why didn't you?" Rin asked, not at all knowing what kind of answer to expect.

"If I quit I wouldn't get to see you anymore," Nero answered. "Think about it: I have been working every Saturday for the past six years. Do you really think that it was just a coincidence? Because I asked to work every Saturday. Ever since I first laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to see as much of you as I could. That's why I never quit, I never wanted to stop seeing your beautiful face. I always looked forward to Saturdays because the sight of you always made me feel good. I guess you can say I always liked you."

"You . . . you have always liked me . . . ?" Rin questioned. "But . . . we never really talked."

"I know," Nero sighed. "You were always so into your work that I didn't so much as dare disturb you. Not to mention I was also working so I couldn't exactly sit down for a cup of coffee."

Giggling, Rin said, "I can't say it wouldn't have mattered to me if I never saw you again. It wasn't right away for me as it was with you. I mean, not only you got my order wrong, but you spilled it on me, too."

Rin's reminder made Nero laugh. "You know how I screwed up your order? I was so busy getting lost inside your beautiful cerulean orbs that I failed to pay attention to your order. Spilling the drink on you? I was trying so hard to impress you that I ended up almost ruining whatever chance I had."

"Was I really that stunning?" Rin asked.

"That and then some," Nero answered. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and I feel as if I'm the luckiest guy out there that you actually like me enough to go on a date with me."

"I'm just flattered there was at least one person out there who would want to go on a date with me," Rin said slowly. "I was the one girl no one ever liked, and I went to both of my proms dateless. Knowing now that I had someone who liked me all along is both the greatest and saddest thing I have ever heard." Rin could feel a giant tear roll down her cheek as she said, "All this time I thought no one would ever love me like that, and now you're telling me you spent six years working at a low paying job because you never wanted to stop seeing me."

Nero reached out and wiped away Rin's tear. "I'm sorry I never attempted to ask you out before. True I was really shy about it, but I was also terrified you would have turned me down because I'm so out of your league. Now I see I should have tried out anyway. I'm so sorry."

Shaking her head, Rin replied, "It doesn't matter now." Rin wrapped her arms around Nero's waist and rested her head against his chest. "All that matters is what we have here and now."

Nero wrapped his arms around Rin and leaned back so that he was lying on the couch and Rin on top of him. He began to pet her head and run his fingers through her hair. "Rin," he said her name as if it were the source of life itself.

Looking into his face, Rin could see how gentle and caring Nero was being for her. He looked at her as if she were the most beautiful creature on the planet. "Nero," she returned before pushing herself upward and mashing her lips against his. It was Rin's first kiss, and she was enjoying everything about it.

Nero tasted of the beef ramen he had for dinner which, surprisingly, wasn't a turn off. His lips were soft and plump. He moved his mouth slowly and carefully around her own as if they were in the middle of a graceful dance. It was perfect. He was perfect.

_Who needs contemporary romance when you have this?_ Rin thought as she allowed herself to fall deeper in the kiss. It may have been much too soon to say "I love you," but Rin could feel in the pit of her core that this was what her soul had been waiting for all her life. It was as if the hole Rin had never known existed in her heart had finally been filled, and now that Nero was here she would feel as if a part of her was missing each time they were apart. It was a fairytale moment for Rin, and all she knew was that she never wanted it to end.

When they had finished kissing, Rin rested her head again on Nero's chest and let herself relaxed. As exciting as the moment was for Rin, she wanted to drift away to sleep. She wanted to sleep so that she couldn't leave. Rin knew Nero would never ever wake her up just to ask her to leave. With that in mind, Rin gave in to her dreams while she continued to feel Nero running his fingers through her hair.

Just before she had entirely drifted off, Rin thought she had heard Nero say something. Rin wasn't sure she correctly made out the words, but then again she wasn't sure Nero had said them. Regardless, she let the words float around in her head and make her feelings flutter.

"I love you, Rin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin softly moaned as she began to slowly open her eyes. It took her eyes time to adjust, and more time to recall where she was, but when Rin laid eyes on Nero she began to feel multiple emotions at once. Joy to see his sleeping face, regret that she had ended up sleeping on the couch with him, and anxiety at what Nero would think when he woke up and Rin was staring right at him.

Not really knowing what to do, Rin started to consider sneaking out before Nero woke up. That idea didn't live ten seconds before Rin shook her hear and dismissed it. She didn't want Nero to think she wished she had never come over at all. It was when Rin was considering other alternatives did she hear her name being softly called. "Rin."

Rin looked at Nero and saw him staring at her. The sweet smile on his face was enough to make Rin's heart melt into a puddle. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Good morning," Rin whispered back. It was then Rin had noticed the thick blanket covering them. Nero must have ripped it off of his bed some time in the night and wrapped it around their bodies. The couch was so small that there wasn't a single way for them to lie down without their bodies touching, making Rin's face burn when she thought about it.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Nero asked as he ran his fingers through Rin's blonde hair.

"Incredibly well," Rin answered. "You?"

"Better than I ever thought possible," Nero replied.

Rin shifted as if to lie on her back as she stretched her arms and legs, but in doing so she rolled right off the couch. "Oof!" Rin said when her butt hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" Nero asked as he sat up and gave Rin a worried look.

Instead of answering, Rin broke out in laughter. "I forgot how small the couch is," she laughed. Picking her cell off of the coffee table, Rin mumbled, "I have ten missed calls from Miku." To Nero she said, "I should call Miku back before she calls the police and files a Missing Persons report on me."

"You probably should," Nero nodded in understatement.

Rin walked into the kitchen before hitting the Call Back button on her phone. Immediately after the first ring Miku's voice exclaimed, "Rin, what the hell! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! Where were you?!"

"Sorry!" Rin apologized. "I went to Nero's for dinner and ended up staying the night."

"Rin," Miku began, "did you . . . ?"

"OH GOD NO!" Rin shouted. "No! Nothing like that happened at all."

"Okay. Okay," Miku said. "Just tell me where you are next time, all right? I was really worried."

"It won't happen again," Rin assured Miku. "I promise it won't."

With a few more words exchanged, Rin hung up her phone and walked out of the kitchen. She found Nero sitting on the couch with her laptop open, his eyes scanning the words. Rin's heart instantly sank. She must have forgotten to shut down her laptop last night after she had spent the time Nero was cooking dinner to write more of her story.

"What's this?" Nero asked, his eyes drilling holes into Rin's soul.

"Uh, my new story?" Rin answered but sounded so unsure of herself that it came across like a question.

"And why do these characters have so many similarities between us?" he asked, his hard gaze not lightening up one bit.

Gulping, Rin answered, "You said to incorporate personal experiences into my writing, and since I didn't have any I thought I would make them."

"So, by the looks of things, you used me as a way to experiment things similar to what is usually written in novels?" Nero gave Rin a look that was begging her to tell him that none of it was true, but Rin could only be honest with them both as she nodded her head. "You used me," Nero repeated to himself, saying it as a fact instead of a question this time.

"I'm so sorry," Rin apologized.

It was a solid minute before Nero spoke again. "Get out," he told her.

"Wha-what?" Rin asked as she secretly hoped she heard wrong.

"Get out," Nero repeated. "Just . . . go."

Not knowing what else to do, Rin snatched her laptop and made her way out the door. It was when she had walked a block away from the building did Rin allow herself to burst into tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is beautiful," Miku whispered after she had finished reading Rin's story. "Sad, too," Miku continued as she wiped away a tear. "Rin, I didn't know you could write such heartbreaking endings."

"A little experience goes a long way," Rin said as she hugged her arms. It had been a month since Nero had found out about Rin's experiment, and she hadn't seen him since. From what she heard, Nero had quit his job at the café and got a part time job as a mechanic. _At least he's doing what he wants to do_ Rin sadly decided.

"The ending's a little weak, though," Miku said, snapping Rin out of her thoughts.

"What?" Rin asked.

"It's just," Miku puckered her lips as she tried to find the right words, "the main character gave up way too easily. Shouldn't she have found the boy and explained to him why she used him as a guinea pig? By the looks of things, she did have an attraction to him before she used him to experiment how love affects people. Not to mention her heart break in the end proves how much she loves him now."

"But what if the boy rejects her feelings?" Rin asked.

"Then she can move on without having the regret of never trying," Miku answered. "All that matters is what she's going to regret less: Admitting her feelings or keeping them bottled up."

"You know," Rin said slowly, "you are absolutely right." With that Rin grabbed her keys and ran out the door. "I have something I really need to do right now. Be back soon!"

Staring at the slammed shut door, Miku smiled and quietly cheered, "Find him, Rin. I doubt Nero has given up on you yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin raced down the roads in her red Chevy, hoping she was right in where she thought Nero worked. _He has to be there_ she mentally said over and over. _He has to!_

Pulling in a mechanic lot, Rin jumped out of her truck, walked up to a man, and asked, "Does Nero Akita work here?"

"The guy with the shaggy brown hair?" the man asked for clarification.

"His hair is dirty blond," Rin growled.

"Oh!" the man said as if he understood the importance of that fact. "He's in the back, working on a blue Toyota."

"Thanks," Rin said before running off towards the direction the man pointed her in. When the sight came into view, Rin could see Nero under the hood. The boy was dirty and greasy, but other than that he looked completely content. "Nero!" Rin called for him.

Nero's look of content changed to one of disgust when he saw Rin. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

"I need to talk to you," Rin answered as she pretended Nero's harshness didn't bother her.

"Well I'm working right now," Nero said as he went back under the hood.

Huffing with impatience, Rin took hold of the back of Nero's shirt and threw him away from the automobile. Rin slammed Nero into the wall before she said, "I did not drive all the way out here panicking over how you were going to take seeing me for nothing. I listened to your story of what was going on inside your head when you got my order wrong and when you spilled hot coffee on me, and now it's time to return the favor. You are going to listen, and you are going to listen good. Understand?" Nero quickly nodded his answer.

"You said I should use personal experience, but I didn't have any experience in romance at all," Rin began. "I decided that perhaps my first contemporary story should be based off of what really happened because it seemed like a good start. The experiment was trying to understand how a boy makes a girl feel a certain way, as you may know from what you may have read. That's where you come in. Do you know why I chose you out of all the guys I know? I chose you because of all the guys I know you're the only one I like. I have liked you for a long time, Nero Akita, so I knew no other guy would have been able to affect me the way you do. I didn't mean to treat you as a guinea pig, but the experiments wouldn't have worked if you knew."

After Rin had let go of Nero and backed away so that he could respond, Nero asked, "And what have you concluded from your experiments?"

It was enough for a small smile to touch Rin's face. "I concluded that when you really like someone, having them close is like being right next to another part of you. The more you love them, the more they become a living piece of you. There's more to it psychologically and emotionally, but I don't believe we will ever understand the way our minds feelings work."

"Am I a part of you?" Nero asked as he walked close to Rin.

Looking into Nero's golden eyes, Rin answered, "I missed you madly the whole time we were apart. If that doesn't mean you're a piece of me then I don't know what will."

Nero reached out and cupped Rin's cheek. "I missed you so much," Nero said. "I thought you didn't really love me, and the thought was tearing me apart. I'm so glad it was just a misunderstanding, but I'm really sorry for not having you explain yourself before I jumped to conclusions."

"It's okay," Rin whispered as she leaned into Nero's hand. "I just want things between us to go to the way before."

Smirking mischievously, Nero asked, "How far back?"

"Up until your nosey self read my story," Rin answered with a grin.

"Can do," Nero replied as he leaned in and have Rin a kiss.

In an instant, Rin's arms were wrapped around Nero's neck as she fell deeper and deeper into the kiss. To think, they had loved each other all along and it had to take one single experiment to bring them together.


End file.
